El hada y el mago
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: el mago esta solo en su bosque necesita compania sus criaturas no lo ayudan. El mal no quiere dejarlo ser feliz necesita de su tristeza para sentirse vivo. La luna no quiere ver triste a su gran amigo. El hada ha traido alegria... Jasper/Alice


**Personajes principales son propiedad de SM, **

**ONE SHOT INSPIRADO EN LA CANCION "EL HADA Y EL MAGO" DEL GRUPO RATA BLANCA. ESPERO Q LES GUSTE.**

**REGALO DE NAVIDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

* * *

"**El hada y el mago"**

En la lejanía del mundo humano, cerca del mismo paraíso universal, rodeada de de hermosa maleza, con un rió tan especial, los animales mágicos sea por su comportamiento o por su belleza hacían que aquel hermoso lugar fuera mas increíble.

Aquel paraíso personal era cuidado por un gran mago, este ser mágico daba su vida por él; las ninfas lo visitaban muy seguido pues se habían convertido en su mejor amigo, en alguien a quien le podían confiar sus sentimientos y preocupaciones; además de que a muchas ninfas –sobre todo las náyades – el mago les parecía atractivo.

Este humano con poderes era especial en muchas formas, la magia de su ser era sorprendente como la utilizaba y controlaba. Su pasión por su bosque, el amor que le daba a todo lo que le rodeaba. Físicamente alto, cabello largo debajo de los hombros, rizado y de un rubio que al sol daban un esplendor maravilloso, el cuerpo era escultural, ya que le gustaba hacer ejercicio en lo ancho de aquel pequeño edén, su rostro de un perfil delicado, labios carnosos sin llegar al extremo, nariz a tamaño ideal y recta, cejas pobladas y de color castaño que contrastaban con el azul de sus ojos, ese azul profundo como el mismo mar. Ante la vista de cualquier mujer- ya sea humana, ninfa, bruja, hada, diosa o tantas otras- era perfecto.

Las noches se la pasaban platicando con su silenciosa amiga la luna, la única amiga que había tenido, aunque los demás se portaran amables con él, no era lo mismo pues solo ella lo conocía a fondo; sabia sus inquietudes, sus miedos, sus deseos... sus añoranzas.

Aburrido y triste de su cotidiana vida, se adentro en su bosque perdiéndose –figurativamente ya que lo conocía mas que su propio castillo- para olvidarse de su existencia. Sin poder más tomo el tronco y lloro. Las lágrimas salieron rápidas y grandes a pesar de su magia no podía detenerlas y se sentía vació, incompleto, sabia que algo le faltaba pero no descubría lo que era.

La luna antes de que anocheciera salio al encuentro de su amigo dándole fuerzas para sobrellevar ese dolor que sentía.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa luna, que es lo que me duele tanto?-preguntaba desesperado

La luna con su silenciosa contestación le respondió que no sabia, que la única vez se sintió como él fue cuando no podía estar con su amado sol.

-¿Crees que sea eso?, querida luna, ¿Eso es lo que necesito?, me siento solo, tantos años estando así – sollozo – Mi gran amiga luna ¿amor es lo que necesito?

Ella no supo que responder, tenia miedo de equivocarse al darle la razón al mago, nunca lo había visto tan débil; siempre el tan grande, fuerte, valiente feliz; pero ahora no: lo veía demacrado, sin alegría. La luna se sentía impotente ante el asunto de su amigo.

El mago sabia que en su paraíso personal estaría a salvo de todo, seria una imprudencia salir, no solo para el sino también para sus criaturas.

Las cuales lo observaban de lejos, sabiendo que él necesitaba estar solo y no lo querían perturbar. Las ninfas llegaron sintiendo el dolor que esparcía aquel hermoso bosque, y al percatarse de lo sucedido, comenzaron a cantar una nana deseando que con su canto por lo menos calmara un poco al mago.

Con la melodía la luna supo que decir; se calmo y hablo con sentimiento a su amigo.

"_Sabrás cuando te toque amar a alguien y quien te amara_" – las ninfas seguían con su música haciendo una acústica perfecta con el momento y el bosque _–"te darás cuenta cuando llegue tu amor, cuando llegue tu vida, tendrás que reconocer a esa persona y cuando la encuentres, esto estará para reír"_

-Tienes razón luna, ya vasta de debilidad, todavía queda vida en este lugar – se paro, seco sus lagrimas y llego una Náyade con agua en sus manos para lavarle el rostro.

Pasaron semanas sin ninguna novedad evidente en la tristeza del mago, salía a pasear como siempre, pero ya no era como antes, sabían que algo había cambiado. Aquel mago que hacia brillar el bosque ya no era el mismo.

Las criaturas hacían todo lo que podían para regresar al mago esa alegría que lo caracterizaba. Las ninfas hacían lo que estaba a su alcance para sacarle una sonrisa natural; pero no lo lograban, solo el se esforzaba haciendo una mueca.

Las melias desesperadas por la actitud del mago, salieron a buscar a seres que podían ayudar.

Felices de encontrar a hadas dispuestas a ayudarlos las llevaron al bosque encantado. Las 7 hadas emocionadas por entrar a aquel misterioso lugar no dejaban de pensar que sorpresa las esperaría. Al entrar a ese hermoso paraíso se percataron de que las melias no mintieron al decir que se sentía una tristeza inmensa.

Las náyades celosas de lo hermosas de las hadas fueron con el mago a comunicarle lo sucedido; él al contrario de enojarse de que alguien entrara a su bosque se alegro, ya que decía que por lo menos alguien debería ser feliz en aquel lugar que un día amo. Las ninfas resignadas de que el mago no hiciera nada fueron a seguir a las invitadas de las melias.

El mago llamo a su corcel aquel hermoso caballo blanco que crió desde que nació, grandes amigos, le hablo y le pidió que lo condujera hasta aquellas hadas que visitaban ese lugar.

Todas las criaturas de aquel bosque estaban contentas de ver más criaturas en aquel lugar, los centauros, faunos y demás seres masculinos miraban a esas hermosas hadas, pasando por los caminos adentrándose mas al bosque se oye el rió, haciendo que una de aquellas mujeres se alejara de las demás.

-Alice, ¿adonde vas? – pregunto el hada de la sabiduría

-Quiero ver el rió – respondió está en tono indiferente.

-Pero….

-No te preocupes, las ninfas me dirán a donde ir si me pierdo.

-Esta bien, cuídate; sabes que este no es nuestro entorno.

Y sin más el hada de la sabiduría fue detrás de sus hermanas dejando a la pequeña Alice caminando hacia el sonido que le había llamado.

El rió fluía rápidamente, experimentando la felicidad que sentía su hogar.

Sin saber por que, el hada se enamoro de esa corriente de agua. Sentía una gran paz en su interior, una tranquilidad que nunca existió en su ser. Delicada mente se agacho para tomar un poco del líquido en sus manos y beber de esa agua que tanto la llamaba.

Zafiro corría deprisa, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, hacia tanto de que su mago no lo montaba que ahora se sentía radiante. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible al lugar donde se encontraban las hadas.

-Tranquilo Zafiro, nadie te esta correteando – pidió el mago

Obedeciendo, el caballo disminuyo el paso y se fue acercando más al río. El mago rutinariamente movía la cabeza observando el lugar, que ahora reflejaba felicidad.

Fue en ese momento.

El miro el río esperando ver a las náyades que siempre lo esperaban, sino que vio a lo más hermoso que habían visto sus ojos.

Aunque el hada cubría su rostro con sus manos al estar tomando agua, al mago le pareció fascinante aquel bello ser.

Al sentir que la observaban, Alice alzo la mirada para encontrase con el azul del rió en una mirada penetrante. Mientras el mago veía el aquellos ojos grises -como la otra cara de la luna, la cara que veía el resto del universo- una dulzura que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Sin detener a su caballo, bajo y con un movimiento experto y rápido creo un puente que lo llevara hasta aquella preciosa hada. Los dos caminaron sin sabe como o por que solo sus instintos actuaban atrayéndolos. Al encontrase cerca se detuvieron perdiéndose el uno en el otro. El miraba la cara de la luna en aquellos ojos; y ella el mar más hermoso.

La mano del mago acaricio la mejilla rosada que posaba delante de él. Los dos cerraron los ojos al contacto sintiendo un gran placer. El bosque tembló literalmente por el poder de la felicidad y amor que estos seres emitían.

Las criaturas fueron ver que es lo que había pasado por que este pequeño cambio, en su camino vieron de nuevo a las rosas flor0ecer, a las aves cantar. La magia había regresado. Todas alrededor del puente observan a la pareja que no se percata de ello.

Las hadas ya se encontraban en el inicio del puente viendo a su hermana.

-¿Alice?- pregunto una de ellas.

El mago despacio bajo su mano para colocarla de nuevo a un costado de su cuerpo y dirigió su mirada a los demás. El hada giro su cuerpo para poder ver a sus hermanas.

-Buena tardes a todos- saludo el mago –Bienvenidas sean hadas de reinos lejanos, espero que su estancia aquí sea placentera.

-Gracias gran mago – contesto un hada – Lamentamos haber venido sin avisar – se disculpo.

-No se preocupen, han sido invitadas por las ninfas y si es así, también por mi

Las criaturas aplaudiros al notar que la personalidad del mago cambio para bien.

-Gracias gran mago – respondieron

-No me llamen gran mago - pido – Me presento- dio unos pasos para atrás e hizo una reverencia – soy Jasper de Whitlock-Hale

-Mucho gusto- dijeron y el hada de cabello castaño correspondió la reverencia – Yo soy Isabella hada de la sabiduría.

-Yo soy Rosalie hada de la belleza- dijo la de cabello rubio

-Mi nombre es Tanya hada de la sensualidad - dijo el hada de cabello rubio-rojizo y con escotes muy pronunciados

-Mucho gusto gran Jasper, yo soy Kate el hada de la diversión – dijo colocándose enfrente de Tanya

-Mi nombre es Carmen y soy el hada de la comprensión – dijo inclinándose. "Sí como no" corearon las demás

-Niñas compórtense – dijo la que se quedo callada – Soy el hada de la inspiración y me llamo Esme.

-Gran mago- dijo la deidad que tenia delante de él – yo soy Alice, hada de la alegría.

Jasper tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios tocando por fin esa deliciosa piel

-Es un verdadero gusto y placer conocerla – dijo perdiéndose de nuevo en su mirada

-El gusto es mió – musito ella

Desde ese momento el hada y el mago se hicieron inseparables ella estaba seguido en el bosque, ya sea montada en unicornios, en alguno que otro centauro, o simplemente caminando a lado del mago. Y Jasper feliz, completo mirándola en su hogar.

En los momentos en que la pequeña Alice regresaba con su padre para saber como estaba, la luna y el mago tenían largas conversaciones, sobretodo del amor que el experimentaba al estar junto al hada. Su gran amiga compartía su felicidad, brillando más que nunca.

Las demás hadas al igual que su hermana pasaban mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, al parecer no solo alice encontró a quien amar. Pues Rosalie pasaba mucho tiempo con el líder de los centauros Emmett que adoraba a aquella belleza. Las que faltaban encontrarían se amor en su propio paraíso. –o la mayoría-

Alice y Jasper disfrutaban su amor sin mira tiempos ni complicaciones, el bosque era su casa. Una semana después de conocerse el mago le pido que fuera su "novia"- como utilizaban los humanos sin magia – en el lugar donde se conocieron. Demostrando su amor en cada parte de ese pequeño edén con abrazos y besos, ya todos se han acostumbrado.

Dos meses y planeando la boda están todas las ninfas del bosque, las hadas y demás criaturas.

Todas nerviosas y desesperadas; las náyades se habían rendido al ver como el mago amaba al hada y ella le correspondía y se entregaban a todo lo que les tocaran hacer.

El día tan esperado llego, las melias, hamadríades y hénides prepararon una cama de hierba y flores hermosas para su lecho matrimonial.

Los jueces fueron los elfos del reino vecino, ellos dijeron las palabras que todos esperaban.

-Ya son marido y mujer.

Se fundieron en un beso tan cargado de amor que a todos contagio.

Era la fiesta más grande que se había celebrado, todos bailando y cantando. La luna dándoles luz a todos en la noche y los demás bebiendo y brindando felicitaba a la pareja.

-Mi padre te manda muchos saludos y felicitaciones- dijo Isabella – lamenta no haber venido pero le han surgido problemas.

-Gracias Bella, y dile que no se preocupe.

La pequeña Alice abrazo a su hermana y se fue con su esposo – orgullosa de proclamarlo como suyo- hacia la profundidad del bosque donde se entregaría a el por completo.

Aquella hermosa habitación hecha de hermosas plantas y yerbas decorada con la misma naturaleza, era magnifica.

Nerviosa se sentó en la cama, deseaba este momento pero no sabia como hacer las cosas bien. Poco a poco se desenredo la trenza en la que su cabello se mantenía atado dejándolo caer como cascada en su espalda.

Por su parte el mago nervioso también colocaba su túnica en una rama de un árbol, respirando profundamente volteo a vera su esposa; tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio o si era posible, aun mas. Se acerco a ella con paso lento acunando su cara en su mano sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de su piel. Ella al contacto cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de esas manos fuertes contra su rostro.

-Eres tan hermosa – susurro Jasper – Que aun no logro aceptar que esto es real, que tu eres real, que me ames, que estoy con tigo, que eres mi esposa – la beso con delicadeza en la comisura de los labios – No quiero que esto acabe.

-Tu eres lo irreal – contesto ella viéndolo a los ojos y bajando sus manos hacia su pecho – Es casi imposible encontrar a alguien como tu… – pero no pudo continuar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los del mago.

Poco a poco el miedo y el nerviosismo fueron suplantados por el deseo y pasión.

Pero no solo ellos dos se amaron, sino que contagiados por el amor y deseo. La luna y el sol eclipsaron en el momento del éxtasis de la pareja recién casada.

Con la pareja casada, amándose en cada rincón el pequeño paraíso era reluciente.

Pero siempre tiene que haber un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal; aquel edén no lo estaba, con la felicidad de todos por su cuidador, y el amor del mismo mago hizo que las cosas cambiaran. Así que el mal decidió actuar con lago que estabilizara aquella felicidad que el tanto detesta. Quiso expandir odio, enfrentando a criaturas contra otras, pero nunca lo logro.

Pensando como acabar con eso, recordó que antes de que apareciera el hada, hubo un momento de mucha tristeza, donde el conoció la alegría de ser dominador de aquel lugar y eso fue cuando el mago estaba deprimido por alguna razón que a él no le importo. Y llego a la conclusión que para regresar esa paz en su ser necesitaba que el mago sufriera y el único método para eso, era lastimar a los que más ama: el hada.

Tuvo su oportunidad un día cuando el mago se quedo en su castillo ayudando a un humano y dejo a su mujer con las demás criaturas indefensas y desprotegidas, custodiadas por un sol que no lo podía dañar.

El mago atendía a su visitante con mucha cortesía, por que ese humano era una gran persona y se convirtió en su amigo cuando vino a presentarse como el príncipe hijo del rey Carlisle.

-Algo más príncipe Edward – dijo el mago

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que solo me digas Edward? – respondió el príncipe.

-No lo se, lo dejare de hacer cuado no vea la expresión de enojo en tu rostro- se sincero el mago – Es muy graciosa

-Hay Jasper - se quejo el príncipe – Y cambiando de tema ¿En donde esta tu esposa?

-Esta en el bosque con las melias, se han hecho grandes amigas.

-¿Así como tú y las náyades?- pregunto en doble sentido

-Mientas no se haga amiga de los centauros, soy feliz- contesto siguiéndole el juego

Los dos amigos estallaron a carcajadas, le encantaba estar con la luna su mejor amiga, pero claro que necesitaba un hombre para sus camarerías y Edward era el indicado.

El cielo se obscureció cuando el mal pudo traspasar a sus interferentes y llego al hada, durmiéndola para la eternidad.

El mago se sintió débil en el momento que todo se volvió negro, sin pensarlo dos veces, se hecho a correr hacia el bosque, su instinto lo guiaba al lugar donde provenía aquel dolor. Mientras el príncipe lo seguía pasos atrás, preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

Todo era un caos, seres llorando, otros gritando, las ninfas desmayadas las que no ayudándolas, y un circulo de centauros rodeando aquel cuerpo que tanto quisieron.

Al mago le importo muy poco los que estaban ahí, solo se acerco al lugar que le dictaba su corazón. Al quitar de un empujón a los centauros el que lo guiaba se quebró en mil pedazos, se hincó e inconciente la tomo en sus brazos. Llorando camino por el largo del bosque hasta el lugar donde se casaron.

Las hadas sintieron la pérdida de su hermana y fueron al bosque del mago para ver que es lo que había sucedido. Llenas de dolor encontraron el funeral de dos almas que se querían, porque a pesar de que el mago tenía un cuerpo vivo, su alma había muerto con su hada,

Las hadas dolidas se refugiaron en sus amados, Rosalie fue a esconder su rostro en el pecho de aquel centauro, Esme, Carmen y Kate se escondieron en los elfos que conocían, Carlisle, Eleazar y Garret respectivamente. Tanya estaba en los brazos de su tío Caio. La ultima hada: Isabella que era quien mas conocía a Alice se encontraba petrificada a los pies de la cama mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, y a su costado su mejor amigo: el lobo Jake.

Por su parte el príncipe Edward observaba la escena con mucha melancolía, le entristecía ver a su amigo en ese estado de inconciencia devastado por la perdida de su amor, de su vida, de su todo. Miro a su alrededor para ver a todas las criaturas que fueron a despedirse de su amiga el hada, estaba sorprendido de que muchas la quisieran tanto. Hasta el mismo sufría por su pérdida, pero sabía que debía estar fuerte para su amigo. Aquella hada se convirtió como en su hermana que siempre quiso y no tubo. Tan alegre y entusiasta, inquieta e introvertida. Le dolía pero no podía dejarse caer.

Bella sin aguantar el dolor dio media vuelta y se alejo del tumulto. Las lágrimas le impedían ver por lo que tropezó y cayó ensuciándose toda sin hacer un ademán de pararse siquiera dejaba que su sufrimiento la inundara.

Jake fue en busca de ayuda ya que por más que intentaba no podía hacer que Isabella reaccionara. El único que se percato del desesperado lobo fuel príncipe que lo siguió como su vida dependiera de eso, por que lo sentía. Y al verla ahí tirada llorando desesperadamente, se acerco y la tomo en brazos dándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Al tener su cuerpo rozando al suyo se dio cuenta que esto era lo que no entendía sobre la relación de su amigo. El hada se tranquilizo con aquel contacto, se reconforto con esos brazos que la tomaban.

Los dos seres regresaron al lugar de donde salieron seguidos por el lobo que cuidaba de ellos.

Cuando lograron reunirse con los demás todo ya se encontraba obscuro; lo extraño fue que la luna a pesar de que ya se encontraba en su lugar arriba, en el cielo no alumbraba, se encontraba opaca sin luz; Sin vida.

Las hadas empezaron a entonar una melodía alejándose de sus respectivos amores rodeando a la princesa y formando una estrella, su canto disminuyo convirtiéndose en una nana.

El hada de la alegría comenzó a iluminarse resplandeciendo por todo el lugar, su cuerpo se fue disolviendo acumulándose en una esfera de luz. Al terminar la canción de las hermanas, la esfera subió al cielo y se perdió.

Pasaron semanas, meses y el mago no salía de su castillo, en su habitación se sentaba buscando alguna forma de poder regresar a la vida su amada hada.

Recostado en su cabecera observo al armario, con paso lento camino hacia él abriendo las puertas despacio dejando ver poco a poco los vestidos que ella misma se confeccionaba. Tomo entre sus manos un pequeño vestido de noche el cual el hada utilizo en día de su primer aniversario. Acerco la prenda a su rostro y aspiro profundamente tratando de absorber el olor que desprendía ese vestido.

Regresando la mirada hacia el armario vio una bolsa donde con letras doradas decía "_jazzy"_; el sobrenombre que su pequeña hada le otorgo. Dejando el vestido en su hombro, agarro aquella misteriosa bolsa. Con cuidado la fue abriendo para encontrarse con un camisón color crema y bordes dorados delicadamente cosidos en toda la orilla.

Beso su camisón deseando que sean los labios de ella, recordando cuando paseaban por el bosque, cuando le decía que lo quería. Tomo el camisón y se la puso con el traje que utilizo en su boda y salio hacia el lugar donde la vio por primera vez: el rió.

Las náyades se sorprendieron al verlo, en cambio el no las vio se subió a su puente, tocando todo con las manos y cuidando el vestido que llevaba en el brazo. Siguió su camino hacia la cama donde fueron uno solo.

Todos los observaban acomodándose en la cama de yerbas y colocando el vestido junto a él.

-Querida amiga luna ¿Por qué te has ido tu también dejándome solo?- le pregunto el mago a al luna gris en el cielo. Y en ese momento recordó la primera vez que vio a su hada y eso ojos que le recordaban a su amiga, y cuando su hada se marcho cuando la luz de sus ojos se opacaron la de la luna también. – Regresaras de nuevo

Cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por el viento, por el sonido del agua, por el tacto de la tierra, por el fuego de su interior.

Ahora entendía lo que es amar a alguien, lo que es querer a alguien, y no pensaba dejarlos ir así como así. Ya espero mucho para poder ser feliz ya era tiempo de hacer lo que su corazón dictaba.

"_te quiero, te espero"_ canto el viento acariciando los cabellos del mago. Jasper fue cayendo poco a poco a sus espadas y con una sonrisa en sus labios. En cambio la luna comenzó a iluminase del lado derecho hacia el izquierdo en los mismos minutos en el que el mago caía.

Todos dieron un grito de alegría al ver de nuevo a la luna brillar "_gracias"_ dijo ella a su amigo.

En otra dimensión el hada y el mago se volvieron a encontrar y tomados de las manos caminaron hacia el infinito demostrándose su amor solo con miradas, las miradas: del sol convertidas en un mar, y la mirada de la luna dejando ver el otro lado del universo

* * *

_**Hamadríades (árboles) **_

_**Melíades o melias (fresnos)**_

**Gracias por leer espero que les aya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones que son muy importantes para mi, aunque sea escriban "hola pase por aki"… de verdad espero sus reviews.**

**Mil gracias a todas y FELIZ NAVIDAD.**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


End file.
